1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to holders incorporating snap-action gripping means for releasably retaining endotracheal tubes in operative position, each holder being fitted to the patient's mouth and cheeks and having a pair of head encircling straps formed with one-way tightening means for retaining the holder in operative position against the patient's lips.
2. Description of the prior art
Various means have been devised for retaining an endotracheal tube in a desired mouth entering position against dislodgment by the patient's movements, both accidental or intentional because of discomfort. Surgical adhesive tape, as a most readily available expedient, has been widely used but has proved to be unsatisfactory by being difficult to apply properly, by coming off easily, by awkwardly catching the hair, by requiring removal and replacement by new adhesive tape when repositioning or adjusting the tube and by irritating the skin. Mechanical devices heretofore used have head encircling bands which either require hand tying or are made of an elastic material making positive positioning and retention of the holder on the patient's face a practical impossibility. In turn, the holders have inadequate means for gripping the tube, adding to the retention problem and failing to provide satisfactorily for adjustment of the tube on the patient.
There is, therefore, a present urgent need for an endotracheal or endoesophageal tube holder having a three-fold capability, namely, that of quick and positive attachment to the patient's head which, after proper positioning on the lips and cheeks, will not readily be dislodged, that of easy releasable engagement of the tube for a firm grip by the holder to facilitate repositioning and adjustment of the tube on the patient without disturbing the mounting of the holder, per se, and that of providing comfort for the patient particularly where the holder is in facial contact with minimum irritation to the skin.